


Rainbow

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-08
Updated: 2002-02-08
Packaged: 2018-11-20 10:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11333946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Walter finds all the colors of the rainbow in Alex





	Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Rainbow

## Rainbow

#### by Laurel

Title: Rainbow  
Author: Laurel  
Feedback to:   
Author's Website:   
Status: Complete  
Category: Unclassified  
Pairing (Primary): Skinner/Krycek  
Pairing(s) (Secondary):   
Crossover Fandom (if any):   
Crossover Info (if any):   
Other Pairing Info:   
Rating: R  
Spoilers: Nope  
Permission to Archive: Yes to DitB, anyone else just ask first  
Series or Sequel/Prequel:   
Notes: Binney & Smith Company introduced Crayola crayons in 1909. The original eight colors were black, brown, green, blue, violet, orange, yellow and red. Burnt Sienna was introduced in 1949. This strange snippet began when I was trying to decide what color my room looked when the afternoon sun was streaming through the window. I'd say burnt coral.  
Warnings:   
Disclaimer:   
Summary: Walter finds all the colors of the rainbow in Alex

* * *

"What's this color?" Alex asked. 

"Pink." 

"Yes?" he prompted 

"Like a baby's butt," Walter finished. He nipped at Alex's neck. 

Alex let out a shriek of indignation. 

"All right. Your neck is purple. Or it will be when I've finished sucking my next hickey on it," he promised. A noisy sucking sound filled the room. 

Alex gave a huff of impatience. "Start at the top again." 

Walter pressed a kiss on his freshly washed hair. "Chocolate with a sheen of chestnut." 

"Better." 

"Your eyes are the color of the forest. Verdant. Emerald. Kind of like the color of a bottle of 7-UP," he teased. 

Alex stuck out his tongue. 

"Eyelashes like soot. When you close your eyes, they're writing in ink on your cheekbones." 

Alex closed his eyes and smiled dreamily. "Beautiful," he murmured. 

"Definitely a flesh tone on the tongue. But those bumps are white." Walter nodded very seriously. 

"I don't have white bumps!" 

Walter smiled and kissed his lips. "Definitely rosebud pink lips." 

"Better." 

He kissed Alex again, nibbled on the pouting upper lip. "Definitely red now. Maybe carmine," he whispered. 

His lips traced a path down his chest. He picked up Alex's hand and kissed the pulse of his wrist. He turned the vein to the light. "Peacock blue." 

Alex smiled. "Excellent." 

His lips attacked the pebbled flesh of nipples. 

"Like the color of dried flowers. Somewhere between dusty brown and faded pink." 

Alex's eyebrows arched up at the clever description. 

"A cross between pink and peach, like new dawn," he declared and pressed a kiss on his abdomen. 

The peach fuzz circling his navel fluttered with Walter's breath. Beneath the silken skin the muscles contracted at each puff of air. 

"This is mauve," Walter declared and pulled the hard column of flesh straining against Alex's belly. A drop of pre-cum oozed out of his cock. Alex groaned as Walter dipped the tip of his tongue into the slit. "Mmm. Salty and yet a little sweet. Musky yet tangy. Excellent year," he proclaimed with mock seriousness. 

Alex giggled. "I didn't know we were doing a taste test too." 

"As for the color, I'd say ivory." He suckled at the plump head, twirling his tongue around the sensitive crown. 

"Now it's definitely mauve." He sucked down the whole length, holding down Alex's hips when they tried to arch up. He took his mouth away and studied the bobbing organ. "Purple. No, plum." 

He nuzzled between his thighs, ignoring Alex's moans and entreaties. 

He licked the rough yet silky skin of his balls. "Dusty rose." 

Walter shook his head. "The only yellow I can find is if you peed on me. Which you'd better not do," he warned. 

Alex just shook his head and rolled his eyes. 

"Wait! I forgot a spot." 

He turned him over and spread his ass wide. The tight cheeks yielded to his thick fingers, revealing the pucker of his ass. 

"Sienna!" he exclaimed. 

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Laurel 


End file.
